Teardrops
by Travis Skywer
Summary: Max is shot. Nobody knows if she's alive. And Fang is being torn apart.


**(A/N: School is sort of Kind of taking up my life. But I had this idea and just had to type it up.)**

FANG POV

I had always slept with one eye open. It was my nature. I knew that just because someone was taking watch, didn't mean I was out of danger. I like to see things for myself. But I almost want to open both eyes when Max is on watch. It's not like she can't watch out for the flock – Trust me, she can – But I feel…Sort of…a need to protect her, no matter how strong she is.

But tonight, I might sleep. They got her. I'm not even sure if she's alive. Man…What a day. Lemme tell you about it.

I all started that morning…

We were walking in a forest. Not telling which one. We couldn't fly – For risk of being spotted. I felt…Strange. Stalked. Watched.

"What's the Matter?" Max asked. "You look like you feel a disturbance in the force."

"What?" I asked.

"Never mind…You just seem…oh, I don't know…Antsy?"

"I feel like…someone's watching us." I said, searching the trees around us.

"I think your nuts." Max said. The flock laughed.

"Yeah, just wait 'till they get us, then you'll really be sorry."

"Sure," She said sarcastically.

The Flock giggled as we continued to amble along. Couldn't they feel it too? But the giggles stopped so abruptly you'd think someone was shot. Which, unfortunately, they were. Max fell to the ground, a hole in her shoulder blade.

"Max!" Screamed Nudge.

"Maaax?" Gazzy said, on the verge of crying.

I simply leaned down, removing her shirt, leaving her in a bloodstained undershirt. Iggy did the honors of feeling the wound. By now everyone expect me and Iggy were crying.

"Oh. This is bad…" Iggy said, shakily rising to his feet.

I pulled out my cell phone and called 911.

"Where'd you get the cell?" asked Iggy.

"You think I never use that infinite credit card?" I replied. The EMS picked up.

"Hello, what is your emergency?" She asked. I suddenly realized I had to come up with a story quick.

"My wife's been shot on our camping trip!" I called into the phone.

"Okay hon, just tell us where you are."

I put my hand over the phone.

"Where are we?"

"Lakewood Forest." Angel said.

"You're my hero kid!" I said to Angel.

"We're in Lakewood forest." I said.

"Okay, we'll be right over."

"Thank you." I said.

And in not five minutes, I was shakily helping put Max onto a stretcher.

There was no room in the ambulance, so we would either walk, or wait for a call. We decided to wait.

3RD PERSON POV (Flock)

The Flock stood and waved goodbye to the ambulance as it drove away.

Nudge and Gazzy were crying. Angel looked solemn. Iggy looked sad, and Fang, Come to think of it, Fang was nowhere to be found!

"Hey guys," Angel said, "Where's Fang?"

No one answered. Iggy walked away, leaving Angel, Gazzy and Nudge alone.

FANG POV

I sat behind a tree. I've never cried before. Well…Have now. I had my head tucked in my knees. I wasn't sobbing or anything, just tears were coming from my eyes.

Iggy walked up to me and sat down next to me. Don't ask how he does all this blindly.

"Hey, Fang." He said.

"Hey," I Said, sniffling.

"Fang…Are you…Crying?"

I sniffled in response.

"Man…You can tell me anything, you know. Like a – a brother." He said, at a loss for words.

I sniffled again.

"You think she's alive?" I asked, stuffily.

"I know she is." Iggy said confidently.

"I mean, I _loved _her," I began, although 'loved' sounded more like 'lubbed'. "And now she might be dead."

"She's not dead and you know it."

"But what if she is? Then what? I live out my life being alone?"

The phone rang. My heart stopped. I fainted.

I woke groggily up to find myself surrounded by worried faces.

"Is she…alive?" I croaked.

Nudge nodded. I let my head fall back, smiling.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"On her way here!" Angel said excitedly.

I propped myself up dizzily. _She's alive, _I thought. _I can tell her everything._

I stumbled over to where the ambulance was going to arrive. I watched eagerly as Max stumbled out of the ambulance.

I smiled at her, and she smiled at me, and we ran to each other and kissed.

I tipped her over and we stayed like that. Finally it ended, and we looked longingly into each other's eyes.

"I love you." I said, grinning.

"I love you too." She said, smiling as well.

THE END! (Yayfullness.)

**(A/N: Too gooey? If so, please tell me? Because I like doing these sort of things. You'll notice my writing changes over time. That's because I took several breaks in which my brain refreshed several times.)**


End file.
